


Browsing for a Pounding

by ArwenKing



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing
Summary: Morty has an attraction fo Rick, though he doesn't want to admit it verbally. Rick get annoyed at Morty being on his phone all the time, so he investigates.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Browsing for a Pounding

Morty waited until the middle of the night before opening his lab top to one specific site. He could watch porn almost any time of the day, but he only felt comfortable here when he knew everyone was asleep. 

The site Morty was so keen on going on was Grindr. Morty knew he was gay, and he had for a long time. He hadn’t told anyone, especially not Rick. He was sure Rick wouldn’t mind, it was just . . . 

Morty was into older guys. Well, one older guy specifically. 

He hated the way he felt, and pushed it down for as long as he could. But when he was a tween and going through that phase, he couldn’t deny himself any longer. 

He had the hots for Rick.

Of course Rick, being the asshole he was, was sure to berate and torture Morty if he ever found out. And his parents, oh god, he didn’t even want to imagine that. Maybe his Mother would understand, she was like Rick after all. But Jerry? No way. And Summer, she would never let him forget that she knew.

But still, these fears didn’t do anything to add water to the flames. If anything, every new fear he gained was like gas. 

It was when he was around twelve that it started. He realized he had a crush on the man after learning what “butterflies in your stomach” was, because he had always had them and never known they could be named. From there it only escalated.

By the time he learned to masterbait, he could only get off thinking about men. Old men. Men that were Rick’s age. And looked like Rick. And maybe were Rick. 

Morty grew to hate himself for what he couldn’t control. But the hate and the disgust did nothing to help his thirst. He so badly wanted Rick, he needed something as a substitute.

So he turned to Grinder. He was fifteen and said he was eighteen, as one does. He turned the age limit selector so that he would only meet men above the age of fifty. He was pretty quickly a hit.

Morty was young, and so he was immediately found. Plenty of old, closested, men began to contact him and sext him regularly. 

And for a while, it was enough. He still pictured Rick when he would touch himself, but that was fine. And when he called the men Daddy, it was Rick he really wanted to call that name. But that was ok, for a little while at least.

But then Morty got careless. Over the course of a few days, really, he lost his mind a bit. Maybe it was the attention he was getting from the men, and not Rick. Or maybe he just finally got fed up with holding the secret from the man for that long. 

Either way, Morty was being dumb, and he knew it, and it became apparent very fast. He began messaging the older men he met by text, giving out his number and real first name. And he began to send nudes of himself to these strangers, of course with no face. (No Face = No Case). 

Morty began texting them during the day, sending nudes whenever he could or wanted to, and even leaving the room to take the pictures. And when he was around Rick, he was even less careful.

Morty began actively annoying Rick. He was always on his phone, texting and giggling to himself. It began to annoy the shit out of him. He tried to swipe at the phone and Morty literally jumped at him. He was so bewildered he didn’t even try to fight back. If anything, it only made him more curious.

So when they returned from their latest adventure, Rick went straight to work. He already had tabs on all the phones in the house hold, for scammers from other dimensions and such. So it was an easy reroute into looking at what Morty was doing.

Grindr? Why the hell is he on that? It was obvious to Rick that Morty was gay. But he was still like, what, fifteen? Rick did a bit more snooping and found an ‘oh so shocking find!’

He clicked on the account, and dear god, he got hard immediately. He had never seen Morty in such lewd poses. The cherry on top was his bio: “Looking for a Daddy to take care of me.” 

Rick kept swiping and saw something that made even him turn red. Morty had taken a very lewd picture of him . . . touching himself on Ricks bed! When had that happened? But oh god, he fucking knew it. 

Of course Morty had a crush on him. It was fucking obvious. The kid couldn’t keep his eyes off him, and he looked at him like was awe struck. Rick figured it would pass, but seeing this . . . 

This was just too good.

Morty retreated to his room after a quick dinner, of which Rick didn’t attend. That wasn’t very unusual, and neither was Morty heading straight to bed right afterwards. 

Morty laid down on his bed and smiled. He had a new notification from a man in his late seventies. His name was Rick. The name made Morty shiver, and he immediately opened up a chat with him.

Rick: Hey, you’re a cutie 

Morty: Hi! It’s wonderful to meet you! And thank you very much :)

Rick: What are you wearing?

Right to the chase, ok. Morty sat up and threw his pants and shirt off, leaving himself in just his underwear. He wasn’t one to lie, afterall. 

Morty: underwear. 

Rick: Anything else?

Morty: No, Daddy.

He had no idea just how naughty Morty had been with his little online ventures. He wanted to go to him then, but he was held down. 

Morty: Can I interest you in a little pic of me, Daddy?

Rick: Oh fuck yeah, baby.

Yeah, yeah it was wrong to want this and everything. But he could think about that later. He wanted to see what else Morty was willing to share with what he thought was a stranger. 

Morty: *sends picture of himself with ass up in the air, and his head on the mattress. His underwear covers his hole, but just barley, as he’s pulled it down a bit.* 

Rick: Very pretty. Tell me, when you touch yourself, who do you imagine?

Morty: Well, his name is Rick, actually. Which is why I quite like you :)

Thats it. Rick got up from his seat and charged from the room. He didn’t notice, or rather care, at Beth’s unheard question about what was wrong. He ran up the stairs and pulled out a device from his pocket, closing the hallway with a wall as he walked to Morty’s room.

Rick didn’t give him time to explain. He burst through the door, not that Morty had a lock on it and jumped at him. Rick easily pinned him down, as Morty was still lying on his stomach. 

He began to furiously kiss at his neck, and he quickly snaked his hand down to his ass.

“Rick! What are you-” Morty started but was quickly shut up as Ricks hand came up to clamp around it.

Rick didn’t explain himself, it would be apparent soon enough. He grabbed Morty by the waist and hoisted him upwards, shoving his face into his ass.

Morty gasped out, confused and scared at Rick’s sudden appearance and actions. He was confused, and it was so quick that he couldn’t even process what was happening. 

Rick pulled down his underwear roughly and slammed his mouth down onto his pucker. 

“Haaah” Morty let out, the sudden pleasure taking him over. He kicked and squirmed, but Rick only held him tighter and licked him harder.

“R-Rick!!! No! Stop!! Ahnn . . .“ Morty let out as he felt his already hard prick began to leak out. Rick was relentless. He was eating him out, and he hummed while doing so. 

Morty was panting and let his eyes close. He was trying to think. Just trying to get things sorted out in his head. 

Why did he ask him to stop, he didn’t want him to. He was crying now, but he soon found it was because he was being so roughly rubbed around. His pucker was so sensitive, and Rick was just licking at it like it was a toy.

“Ruh- Rick!” Morty called out, finally letting himself lean into his touch, while trying to relax his body.

“Hmmm?” Rick hummed, not taking his focus off his meal for a second. 

“I-ve I’ve never duh- Ah done this before,” He gasped out. Rick finally slowed down. He heard a low growl behind him, and he felt his body being slowly let down onto the mattress.

“Good. You’re going to belong to me.” Rick growled before grabbing Morty’s sides and twisting him over. His legs brought up to his shoulders as he sat right between his legs.

Morty was red and shaking. He is cheeks were wet and he was trembling from the harsh treatment. 

“How many fingers can you fit?” Rick asked, pulling out lube from practically thin air and lubing up two fingers before he could even answer. Rick pushed his index finger in and Morty squirmed.

“Thuh- Three.” Morty gasped out, feeling Rick slowly inching closer to his prostate. He felt the finger stop moving entirely. He opened his eyes, scared at the number of reasons of why Rick could have stopped, but he only smiled.

Rick thrust his finger in quickly, hitting his prostate. Morty arched upwards and grabbed onto Rick’s shoulders. He gasped and let his body fall back onto his bed. Rick smirked, and added another finger.

He didn’t touch his prostate again, and Morty was beginning to get impatient. He tried to thrust himself downwards, but Rick would only stop his movements. Morty gave up, and soon he was taking three fingers.

“Morty.” Rick spoke, hazed over with lust, but loudly and clearly. Morty opened his eyes and looked to the man. He felt the fingers leave him and he braced himself.

“Look at me as I enter you.” Rick growled. He lined himself up and Morty reflexively turned his head away in embarrassment. 

“Oh, and when you’re screaming, make sure you call me Daddy.” Rick ended in a whisper before pushing his head in. Morty gasped at the size and began to breath harder.

Rick didn’t let him get used to it. He pushed himself in further and Morty could only let his mouth gape open stupidly, letting his tongue roll out.

Rick slowly pushed himself in further and was two thirds the way in when Morty finally let a noise out.

It was a low moan, from his gut. It was filled with pleasure and shame. He no longer let himself deney his wants, and he let himself go. 

Morty grabbed onto Ricks shoulders again and pulled him downwards.

“Kiss me.” He whispered. Rick grinned and kissed him, as he pushed himself the rest of the way in. Morty’s sounds were eaten up by Ricks mouth on his own, and he could taste his ass on his tongue. 

Rick pulled out almost hastily, making Morty whine beneath him. Rick pushed on his legs, spreading him further, and slowly pushed back in.

“Too good!” Morty groaned out, he was panting harshly and Rick wasn’t helping at all. And in the nature of not helping, Rick slid his hand downwards and grabbed Morty’s erection. He practically yelped. 

Rick grinned mischievously, he began to slowly pump himself into Morty. His eyes were clenched and he turned his head away in embarrassment, giving Rick a great angle for biting his ear. 

“Rick- I’m gonna-” Morty gasped out, and without warning he came harshly into the man’s hand. Rick smiled, but didn’t slow down.

“Sens- sensitive!” Morty cried out, beginning to hurt as Rick slowly increased his pace.

“That’s not my name.” Rick growled lowly, pushing his chest into the others and tightening his grip around the spent member. 

“Daddy! It’s too much!” Morty cried out. There were tears falling from his face, he was so embarrassed. But already, he was beginning to heat up again. 

“That’s it, Baby.” Rick purred and licked at Morty’s neck, right under his chin. Morty was practically lost, his eyes lolling as he just rode out the pleasure he was filled with.

Rick began to pick up his pace, fast. He was quickly and suddenly thrusting into Morty as if he would die if he didn’t, and perhaps he would. 

Morty was close again already, and Ricks relentless thrusts into his prostate only made it feel alarmingly closer. 

“Rick, I’m gonna cum again,” Morty whined out, and Rick grabbed his face and forced him to look into his eyes. 

“Look at me as I make you cum.” Rick ordered. And Morty obeyed. 

He looked into his eyes, though he desperately wanted to turn away in shame, and he came hard. His eyes rolled back unintentionally as he rocked his back upwards against Rick’s chest. 

Rick growled lowly and bit down onto his shoulder. Morty shuddered. The pace then was quickened, like an animal desperate for completion. 

Morty cried a bit harder. He hurt from the over sensitive pounds of the man on top of him. Rick took in his wails like they were soft music, grinning at the masterpiece of it.

But soon enough, through the pain, Morty was hard once more. From coming twice already, he was so damn sensitive he wouldn’t last long.

“Daddy, I’m close again already!” Morty whimpered out.

“You’re gonna cum as many times as I want you to, Daddy’s orders.” Morty almost lost it at that, but Rick let go of his prick and left him to thrust up into the air. 

Rick grabbed his waist, to hold down the insatiable squirming body. He slowed for a second, before slamming downwards into him and setting an even more brutal pace than before. 

Morty yelled out at the sensations. He was overcome with sensitive spikes and waves of pleasure throughout his body.

“With me,” Rick ordered, and Morty tried to nod but only really lolled his head a bit.

Rick held onto him and thrust into the body with everything he had. Morty could only just hang on for the ride at that point, not that it wasn’t thrilling to him as well. 

Rick leaned down and took his lips, letting the sweet noises fall into his own mouth. They came together. Morty’s ass spasmed hashly and twitched as Rick finally pulled out. 

They rested together for a while. Morty wrapping himself around his waist and resting his head on his chest. 

“Thank you, for that.” Morty whispered, after some time of just enjoying the quiet breaths of the man he laid on.

“Don’t thank me. I only made you cum three times.” Rick growled back, nipping at his ear. Morty blushed, and giggled as he snuggled up against his neck.

“Can we do this again?” Morty asked, tracing circles with his fingers on the man’s chest. 

“And again.” Rick answered, tracing his skin with his finger tips slowly.

“And again, and again and again, and again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests. Comment, email or message me on instagram 
> 
> email: Arwen.king1234@gmail.com
> 
> Instagram: arwenkingao3
> 
> Or just say hi :D


End file.
